See You Later
by VoldemortCanYouNot
Summary: Isaac's heart clenched at the sight of her, a strangled gasp escaping his lips. "Erica?" "Hey stranger," She grinned, her hands on her hips. "Miss me?" Erisaac Oneshot.


_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Isaac stirred in his sleep, an odd noise echoing around in his head.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Groaning, Isaac's eyes slipped open, blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness. He glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand, seeing that it was 2:04 AM. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he glanced around his room in the McCall house, trying to find the source of the strange noise that woke him.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

His eyes shot over to the corner of the room, widening as he saw a figure sitting at the desk placed there. He was on his feet instantly, his eyes locking on the figure. He couldn't see their face, but by the shape of the body he could tell it was a girl. It took his a second before he realized that the girl was gently bouncing a tennis ball on the floor, catching it easily in her hand each time.

"Who are you?" Isaac growled, feeling his eyes go yellow and his claws slip out. "What are you doing here?"

The girl stopped bouncing the ball, her blonde hair curtaining her face and hiding it from his view. She stood suddenly, lightly tossing the ball towards him. "Whoa there, put the claws away."

Isaac stiffened at her voice. She sounded just like...no. She was gone. Dead.

"Who are you?" Isaac demanded once more, and the girl chuckled. His heart sped up at the familiar sound, and then it stopped as the girl turned her head towards him, her curly blonde hair swinging over her shoulder and revealing her face.

"Jeeze Lahey, you don't even recognize your best friend?"

Isaac's heart clenched at the sight of her, a strangled gasp escaping his lips.

"_Erica_?"

"Hey stranger," She grinned, her hands on her hips. "Miss me?"

There she stood, clad in black jeans, a red tank top and her leather jacket. Her golden blonde hair hung around her shoulders, her face shinning from the moonlight that snuck through the curtains. Her lips were painted red as usual and they curved into a grin, showing off her perfect teeth.

"Oh my God," Isaac breathed out, his eyes going back to normal as his claws disappeared. His eyes clouded in disbelief as he stares at the girl in front of him. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah," She tell's him, her grin fading into a smile. "It's me. Long time no see, Lahey."

Isaac shakes his head. "No, this can't be...you're..." He trails off, unable to say it.

Erica gives him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, I know." She say's softly, just as confused as he is. She has no idea how she's here, but she's glad she is.

Isaac step's forward slowly and she gives him a small smile. Once he's fully in front of her, he reaches out hesitantly, afraid his hands would go right through her. But they don't and then Erica feel's his warm hands on her face, her eyes slipping closed as she instinctively leans into his touch.

"You're here...you're real..." Isaac breathes out, eyes peering down at her in awe. "How is this happening?"

Erica's eyes slip open once more and she shrugs lightly. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Isaac bites his lip, his hands dropping from her face and his eyes lower to the ground.

"I miss you," He whispers. "And everyday it just get's worse..."

"I know," Erica whispers back, feeling her heart ache at the sight of the broken boy in front of her. "I miss you too, Is." She can feel her eyes burning with unshed tears but forces them back.

"I wish I could have saved you," Isaac murmurs sadly, his own eyes filling up with tears as he peers back up at her. "I'm so sorry Erica. I'm so, so sorry."

"Hey," She say's gently, gripping his hands in her own, feeling the warmth spread up her arms. "Don't apologize, Isaac. It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but..." He gulps, looking deep in her eyes as the guilt burns in his stomach. She holds his gaze, her eyes strong and soft, and he know's that there's nothing he can say to change her mind, so he gives up. Gulping again, he chokes out his words. "I just wish you were still here. I'm afraid that this is just a dream and I'll wake up, and you'll be gone again."

Erica stares at him for a moment, before she releases his hands and wraps them around his neck instead. Moving so that their chest's were touching, Erica leaned up and closed the distance between them as she brought their lips together.

Isaac's heart swells and he kissed her back without immediately. He's missed her warmth and the softness of her lips and want's to savor it forever. After a few moments, Erica breaks the kiss and leans her forehead against his, her fingers toying with the hairs on the back of his neck, causing shivers to run down his spine.

"I'm here now, Isaac," She breathes out, looking up into his stunning blue eyes. "And even if you can't see me, I'll always be here." She sets her hand over his chest, just above his heart. "Always."

"If it's possible," Isaac say's, his voice hoarse. "I want to spend one last night with you."

"I think I can do that." Erica answer's quietly.

In truth, she's not sure how long she's going to there for, or why she's even there in the first place, but Isaac want's her there and she's not going to deny him, because she wan't to be there with him too.

Capturing his lips once more, Erica wraps her arms around his neck and falls back onto his bed, pulling him down on top of her. As their kiss grows more passionate, she tugs at his hair and slips her hand under his shirt, wandering over his smooth chest. Isaac feel's as though he's on fire and can't get enough of her - her touch, her kiss, her scent... everything about her is making his head spin but in a good way.

Erica pushes against his chest and his eyes lock with hers, catching sight of the lust and love in her eyes. His heart hammer's wildly as her hand ventures south, finger's brushing against the hem of his sweat pants. Her eyes remained locked on his the whole time.

"Isaac." She says his name with so much love, her eyes shinning as she looks up at him. He can't resist her and leans down to kiss her once more. Their hands roam all over each other, their clothes ending up scattered on the floor as they get lost in passion.

* * *

Small gasps and moans echo throughout the room as their bodies move together in perfect harmony. Hovering over Erica in such an intimate way and consumed by pure bliss, it's like nothing Isaac's ever experienced before. He can't even begin to describe it, and as Erica's nails dig into his back and her body starts to quake, all he can do is watch as she comes undone, crying out his name. It's enough to send Isaac spiraling over the edge, shuddering and gasping above the girl he loves.

When it's all over, he lay's beside her and together they bask in the afterglow. Lacing their finger's together, Erica rest's her cheek against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Isaac kisses the top of her head, his arms encircling her and keeping her close. Erica smiles, and for the first time in a long time, she's at peace.

But of course, all good things must come to an end, and just as she's about to drift off, she feel's the pull.

It's time to go.

She doesn't know how she knows, she just does. She feels her heart sink, looking up at Isaac with sad eyes.

"Isaac," She says quietly, and his eyes look down at her. She bites her lip and he frowns.

"What's wrong?" He questions. Erica feels the tears building up as she glances to the window, then back at him. Isaac furrows his eyebrows in confusion, before realization hits him. His heart sinks in his chest, his grip tightening on her. "No," He whispered, his voice cracking. "_No_."

The first tear rolls out as Erica rest's her hands on his upper arms. "I have to go now, Isaac."

"_No_," He gulps, begging her with his eyes. "Please, don't go."

Erica watches as his own tears build up, reaching out to wipe the single tear that escaped away. "I'm sorry."

Isaac feels his heart breaking in his chest as she stands up, immediately missing the warmth of her body. He sit's up as she dresses herself, watching her every move closely. He memorizes the way she moves, knowing that she would soon be gone. Once she's fully clothed, she turns to face the boy she fell in love with, leaning down to cup his face.

"I don't want you to go," Isaac chokes out, gripping her hands over his face. "I can't lose you, not again."

She gives him a soft smile. "You never lost me, Isaac. I've always been with you, and I always will be. Even if you can't see me, I'm here."

He leans into her touch, his eyes moving over her face, making sure he remembers ever detail. "I know," He murmurs, kissing the palm of her hand.

The moonlight broke through the curtains once more, shinning down on Erica, and she felt the pull again. "This isn't the end," She whispered, heartbreak evident in her voice. "I love you, Isaac Lahey."

He slowly leaned in, as she did the same, and gave her one final kiss. He then rested his forehead against her's and responded, "I love you too, Erica. Always."

"Never forget it." She pleaded to him.

"I never could." He said with a small smile.

The pull got stronger, meaning the couple had mere seconds before the only visions Isaac had of her was his memories. They enjoyed each other's warmth and presence for as long as they could, Isaac's eyes slipping closed.

"Goodbye, Erica."

"It's not goodbye," She breathed, closing her eyes as well. "Just see you later."

And when Isaac opened his eyes again, she was gone.

* * *

Isaac woke up later that morning and hit the button on his alarm clock. He pulled himself out of bed and walked over to the window, bracing his hands against it as he attempted to fight off the tears.

Scott come down to his room when they were both dressed and they headed off to school, Scott asking if Isaac was alright when he took notice of his friends sad state. Isaac assured him he was fine and Scott let it slide, the two boys talking as they made their way down the halls of Beacon Hills High, Stile joining them not much later.

Later during Lacrosse practice, Isaac cracked his neck as Coach Finstock blew the whistle for a break, ranting at Greenberg for no apparent reason. Isaac made his way over to the bench as he pulled his helmet off, grabbing a water bottle and quickly gulping it down. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, he sighed.

His night with Erica almost seemed like a dream now, and he couldn't help feeling his heart sink as he thought about her, his head tilting towards the ground. Just as he was about to cry again, a gentle breeze caressed him, almost like someone was lifting his chin up. His head snapped up as a voice echoed around him, moving with the wind. _Her_ voice.

The warm breeze circled around him, blowing up some leaves that swirled at his feet. Isaac turned, his eyes following the leaves as they moved with the breeze, climbing the bleachers. The sun was shining brightly and he held his hand over his eyes as he watched the leaves climb higher and higher on the bleachers, before swirling once more at the top. Isaac's eyes widened as a figure appeared.

"Erica." He breathed out, dropping his hand as his eyes adjusted.

"Hey," She grinned down at him, the sun shinning brightly behind her, making her glow like an angel.

Isaac found himself climbing the bleachers, none of his team mates or Coach seeming to notice, and stopped in front of the blonde haired beauty. "What-?"

"I just came to wish you good luck." She grinned. "I know you have a game tonight."

"I thought..." He croaked. "I thought you were gone."

"I told you Isaac, I'm never gone." She assured him. "You just won't be able to see me."

"That's not fair." He mumbled, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I know," She agreed, looking up into his eyes. "But I'll still be with you. You won't see me, but you'll feel me."

"Good." He breathed, before pressing his lips to hers. Erica kissed back, her hands moving to the back of his neck. It was passionate and filled with love, their hearts beating together as one.

She pulled away after a while, and Isaac smiled down at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

Coach blew his whistle in the background, and Isaac's face fell.

"I have to go." He murmured sadly. "Will I see you again?"

"Of course, someday." Erica cupped his face, her smile bittersweet. "Remember, this isn't goodbye. Only see you later."

Isaac nodded, kissing her one last time before pulling away hesitantly. Erica watched as he made his was down the bleachers. Isaac stopped at the bottom, looking back up at her.

"See you later, Erica." He smiled.

She grinned down at him, a tear rolling down her face.

"See you later, Isaac."

The wind blew once more and she stepped back, disappearing into the light of the sun. Isaac smiled to himself, feeling the gentle, warm caress of the breeze as he slipped his helmet back on and jogged out onto the field.

* * *

And Erica was right. Though he couldn't see her, he always felt her warm presence, even as he grew older. She was always with him, no matter what, and when the day came that Isaac passed away, he found that she kept her promise of them seeing each other again. As the life left his much older body, a calming warmth took over him.

As he left earth, he opened his eyes to find that he was once again seventeen. He stepped forward as a bright, warm light consumed him.

"_Isaac_."

When he turned around, she was there.

He held her close, knowing they were finally together again, and would be forever.

"_Hey Erica. Long time no see._" Isaac smiled.

And she just grinned at him.


End file.
